User talk:Voxelplox
Hey Benjamin, Thanks again for advertising my pages, I hope we both get a benefit from that. If you are not too busy, I was wondering if you could help me create tabs for the Tsardom of Russia. If you could, I'd prefer it only be everything in the 2nd headings, not 3rd. Also, if the tabs themselves could be dark red / maroon, that would be great. If you can't get to it, no sweat, just thought it'd improve the page and organise it a bit. Thanks again Benjamin ^_^ -- Jeremiah Garland LE GASPE :O Minecraft refrence!!!!!! ''Edgar'' (Edgar Wildrat, assuming I did that wrong) Voxelplox? I actually didn't intend for it to be a minecraft reference but yea. I actually am on that server ;p Voxelplox Ƭalk Oh, its a server? I was refering to Voxelbox but yeah, whaths that server ip :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yABJVf_MEQ You can join, but you'll just be a guest and not able to do much.. to join you have to build a good building in the sandbox, and get voted on, etc, to join into the world of Voxel :p 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Signature Hey Voxel, do you mind if you make me a signature or modify my current one to make it Gold's old green? Thanks! Pencil- (talk) New Sig I was hoping you could make me a Sig with a swiss emblem for the stamp if you can. If you do I would be appreciative. Thank you. Admiral Christopher Ironshot 22:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sig I saw how well you made Admiral Ironshot's sig and I have been waiting much time for Parax to respond, so I ask for a signature if you will. Can it say: Lord Tyler Crossbones. In red cursive writing. Tyler Crossbones 23:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The Iron Bars Use this picture, put it on the left, I want the two to kinda like fade into eachother in the middle, but we just have to wait for what John picks. Pencil- (talk) New Sig Hey, I would just like to thank you and tell you that it looks great. 23:45, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome :D 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Newsletter Hey Voxel, I have a little problem, you see, I tried to subscribe to your newsletter, and it seems there was a bug Can you sign me up? Thanks! 18:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' United Role-Playing Nations Hey Ben can you make a template or something just like what Parax has but with a diplomatic type of taste :D. And can you send me the code that I can use for it please :)? Also heres the URPN logo and the flag When your making the template can you add this please at the top and make it transparent :D! If it dosnt work out can you type it in with Peices of Eight font? and the flags is at # <--- just press that and youll get the flag :) plus add the logo in the center and put the words at the top like the image right here United Role-Playing Nations Srry if im not making any sense i am kinda jiberish today :P your #1 customer :D :D It is wonderful! Thank you so much, 23:24, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yay, I'm glad you like it :D 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Can you replace this at the top :) Signature Editing Hey Benjy, I really like how you gave me this new signature, but I kinda see some things I wanted to change in it, could you remove the picture of that pencil linking to my talk page? And could you make the box with my name in it link to my talk page here on this wiki, also I would like the red in my signature to be made into green, as in Parax.'s lettering for comments, in that shade please. Thanks! Marriage of Tyler Crossbones and Lisa Seawinds I, Tyler Crosssbones, personally invite you to my wedding which will be held on July 14, 1745 at 9:00 AM PST inside Fort Charles Hassigos. New Sig Hey Voxel, Im no longer swiss, so im going to need a new sig, Could you create it with Edwardian Script, with a skull seal? Thanks! - 22:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Regarding my ban I was recently banned from chat for spamming, I would like to point out that it says I was banned for 3 days but it shows that I get unbanned in 5 days o_O Thanks for the help. 06:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I was banned on the 16th or 17th so that should make me unbanned on either the today or tomorrow. 00:16, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Thx for the help :) BTW, do you still play potco? If you do I would really like to meet you. If you don't then maybe you should start playing again :) 00:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC)